TGB1's Grand Adventure
is a action adventure video game starring none other than TGB1. It was released for Xbox One, PS4 and Nintendo Switch consoles on March 29, 2018. Synopsis TGB1 and Insecurity are on an epic quest to thwart Crocodile Matthews' latest scheme! Worlds *A Cheesy Dream - In this tutorial level, TGB1 must make his way to Breault Burgers in order to fix a customer's sandwich. *Hangover Havoc - Both TGB1 and Insecurity are Drunk on Milk, and Insecurity must find TGB1 so they can go home. *The Burger-Mobile - TGB1 and Insecurity must escape Big City in the Burger-Mobile. *Hear Me, Fools! - Stranded in a vast desert, TGB1 must destroy Crocodile Matthews' propaganda towers. *Bathtub Sledge - TGB1 and Insecurity must destroy the rest of the propaganda towers whilst sliding down the slopes in a bathtub. *Tough Tavern - Insecurity must defeat all of the thugs to get the key to the Burger-Mobile back. *No Parking Anytime - TGB1 and Insecurity must drive around the bar in search of the keys to the main road. *Make it a Chocolate! - Insecurity must rescue TGB1 from Security. *Deep, Dark and Some Other Third Thing - TGB1 and Insecurity need to slide down the slopes of the trench. *Monster Mania - TGB1 must proceed through the trench, while avoiding various monsters. *Trash Thrashing - Insecurity needs to destroy Crocodile Matthews' TVs, while also traversing this polluted area. *Name's TSB1 - Insecurity must fight TSB1. *Ice Cream Dream - In this surreal dream land, TGB1 and Insecurity must find a way out of DairyWorld. *Prison Break - With the jewel in their mitts, TGB1 and Insecurity must escape the prison, by sliding across hoses and wires on the jewel itself. *TSB1 Strikes Back! - TGB1 must fight TSB1 one last time. *Welcome to Croctopolis... Minions - TGB1 must traverse what was once Big City and destroy Crocodile Matthews' mind-controlling statues. *Roadblock - With a repaired Burger-Mobile, TGB1 and Insecurity must make it back to Breault Burgers. *Turn the Tables on Crocodile Matthews! - TGB1 must defeat Crocodile Matthews and save Big City. Playable Characters *TGB1 - TGB1 is the main playable character of the game. He has a regular spin attack, an uppercut attack, a bowling ball attack and a guided missile attack. *Insecurity - Insecurity is the secondary playable character of the game. He has a regular spin attack, a cartwheel attack, a body slam attack and the ability to pick up and throw things that may be too heavy for a normal human being. Non-Playable Characters *TGB2 - TGB2 appears at the start of each level to grant TGB1 and Insecurity new abilities, as well as to provide advice. *TSB1 - TSB1 is the main antagonist of the game, as he was assigned to stop TGB1 and Insecurity from foiling Crocodile Matthews' scheme. He is fought as a boss twice. *Crocodile Matthews - Crocodile Matthews is the secondary antagonist, as well as the final boss of the game. He is the one who came up with the scheme to take over Big City, but his plans were ultimately foiled by TGB1 and Insecurity in the end. *Security - Security is a minor antagonist in the game. He was assigned to lure TGB1 into a trap through the means of a fake Ice Cream stand, but Insecurity managed to defeat him. *Jamesphie - In a small but pivotal role, Jamesphie appears in Turn the Tables on Crocodile Matthews!, where he must be used as a human shield to help defeat Crocodile Matthews. *Sophie - Sophie makes a cameo in Welcome to Croctopolis... Minions, trapped in a prison made of peanut butter. *Lemon - Lemon appears in a few cutscenes, and is absent from the main game. (WIP) Enemies Each enemy, excluding Wasps, Yellowjackets, Turrets, Mini-MERVs and MERVs takes on a different design in each world to fit the theme of that world. *Wasp - These are located in many areas throughout the game. They will only hurt you if you touch them. They award 5 Valuable Objects when defeated. *Yellowjacket - Same as Wasp, but more aggressive. *Fogger - A chubby enemy who has incredibly bad breath, which is its weapon. They can be defeated by any attack, though they require progressively more hits to be defeated as the game progresses. They award 10 Valuable Objects when defeated. *Slammer - A tall and thin enemy who carries a hammer of some kind to slam you. They can be defeated by any attack, though they require progressively more hits to be defeated as the game progresses. They award 20 Valuable Objects when defeated. *Flinger - A floating enemy who throws ice bombs at you from a distance. If they hit you, you will slide around uncontrollably. They can only be defeated by air-based attacks, and require 2 hits to defeat. They award 35 Valuable Objects when defeated. *Spinner - An enemy who holds an axe, and spins around when you near it. They can only be defeated with attacks that involve hitting the floor, and require 2 hits to defeat. They award 50 Valuable Objects when defeated. *Turret - An enemy who hides inside a barrel, and shoots at you when you come close. They can be defeated by any attack. They award 30 Valuable Objects when defeated. *Popper - An enemy who will move away from you when you come near, and then shoot 3 (later 7) projectiles at you. They can only be defeated by long-range attacks, and require 2 hits to defeat. They award 100 Valuable Objects when defeated. *Mini-MERV - A floating enemy who shoots lasers at you when you come close, and won't stop until you get out of its range or defeat it. They can be defeated by any attack, and require 3 hits to defeat. They award 150 Valuable Objects when defeated. *MERV - These are upgraded versions of Mini-MERV, which are bigger, stronger, and shoot missiles at you from a distance. They can be defeated by any attack, and require 4 hits to defeat. They award 250 Valuable Objects when defeated. *Spawner - These machines generate endless amounts of enemies. They can be destroyed with just 1 hit, but they go out with a bang, literally. They award 50 Valuable Objects when defeated. Bosses *Security - *TSB1 (First Time)- *TSB1 (Second Time) - *Crocodile Matthews - Items *Valuable Objects - Valuable Objects are the main currency in TGB1's Grand Adventure. They can be given to TGB2 so he can upgrade your abilities throughout the game. They are colour-coded by value (Red = 1, Yellow = 2, Green = 5, Blue/Teal = 10 and Purple = 50). At a certain point, only the Red Valuable Objects will appear (this is done to prevent excessive grinding). *Crystal Shard - Crystal Shards are the secondary currency in TGB1's Grand Adventure. You obtain one every time you complete a challenge. You need to collect a certain amount in each world to be able to move on to the next. There are 68 in total. *Triple Gooberberry Sunrises - Triple Gooberberry Sunrises appear in place of a health bar. Every time you are hit by an enemy, you will lose 1 sundae. When you lose all your sundaes, you are done for. But, you can remedy this by buying Golden Sundae Bowls from TGB2, each one increases your health bar by one point. Boxes *Wooden Crates - The most common box. They can be destroyed by any means, and reward 2 Valuable Objects when destroyed. *Floating Boxes - A box that floats high above out of reach. They can only be destroyed by air-based attacks, and reward 10 Valuable Objects when destroyed. *Computers - A computer monitor that disappears when you approach it, but comes back when you leave. They can only be destroyed by long-range attacks, and reward 20 Valuable Objects when destroyed. *TNT Barrels - A barrel full of Dynamite which fuse ignites with the softest touch. If you are caught in the explosion, you will lose 1 Triple Gooberberry Sunrise. They reward 30 Valuable Objects once they've exploded. *Steel Safes - A safe constructed of pure steel. They can only be destroyed by the strongest attacks, and reward 50 Valuable Objects when destroyed. Extras There are 42 extras in total. (WIP) Costumes In certain levels, TGB1 and Insecurity will wear costumes that reflect the theme of said level. Additionally, several more costumes can be obtained via the Extras menu, or through the use of cheat codes. TGB1 Normal Levels *Burger Dream - Used in A Cheesy Dream *Dairy Hangover - Used in Hangover Havoc *Normal - Used in several levels *Tough Tavern - Used in Tough Tavern *Trench Mustache - Used in Monster Mania *Dairy Dream - Would've been used in an unused DairyWorld platforming level. Fully functional when loaded into the game via a cheat code. *Crocodile Boss - Used in Turn the Tables on Crocodile Matthews! Extras Menu Only *Match Boy *Naked Cheat Code Only *Caveman *Dairy Dream Insecurity Normal Levels *Burger Dream - Since Insecurity isn't playable in A Cheesy Dream, attempting to load this costume into the game will cause the game to crash. *Dairy Hangover - Used in Hangover Havoc. *Normal - Used in several levels *Tough Tavern - Used in Tough Tavern *Trench Mustache - Used in Monster Mania *Dairy Dream - Would've been used in an unused DairyWorld platforming level. Fully functional when loaded into the game via a cheat code. *Crocodile Boss - Since Insecurity isn't playable in Turn the Tables on Crocodile Matthews!, attempting to load this costume into the game will cause the game to crash. Extras Menu Only *Match Girl *Naked Cheat Code Only *Caveman *Dairy Dream Category:Video games Category:TGB1's pages